


On the Brink

by ArtistRanger



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRanger/pseuds/ArtistRanger
Summary: A Newsies AU story where it takes place in the modern times. Mint is having trouble with her negative thoughts and her boyfriend and friends, who are newsies, help her get out of her own mind.
Kudos: 1





	On the Brink

I feel ice cold, harsh wind blows hard against my trembling, frail, lightly clothed form. My senses reawaken, I’m at the end of a pier known for people jumping off called suicide pier and it’s in the middle of winter in New York. I’m wearing a black tank top and black jeans. The last thing I remember is sitting with my friends in my apartment drinking hot chocolate and tea and laughing. I don’t remember how I got here or even why I’m here. The distant, panicked calls of my best friend, Zach, and my boyfriend, Ben, are getting louder, but I can’t make out what they’re saying. Then, I remember why I’m here, the voice, it said that they don’t care, they never did, that I should leave this world behind because I am unwanted, unloved, and a nuisance to those who know and, supposedly, love me. I’m about to actually step off, to take all of my pain away. I hear Ben’s yell to me as he runs closer, “MINT!!!”, it makes me falter because I hear the love and worry, in his voice.

The voice starts talking again, but she actually appears this time, in front of me, “NO! Don’t listen to him, take my hand and end all of your pain!” She’s tall, skinny, and really pale with bright red, glowing eyes and sharp teeth, with long, white hair. I’m about to take the step to grab her outstretched hand. 

“Mint, please! Don’t do it! I need you!” The agony in Ben’s voice is apparent. It almost makes me turn around and run into the safety of my boyfriend’s outstretched arms. But, she comes back, “Just take my hand and end all of the pain.” 

Ben must try to touch me but Zack yells, “Don’t touch her! She’s having hallucinations, touching her may throw her into an uncontrollable fit and she might actually do it. We also have no idea what the hallucination is saying. It might be trying to convince her to finish the job by lying to her about us.” 

I hear Ben starting to break, “Zack, You’re telling me that I have to talk her out of it!?!?!?!” Zack must nod cause I hear a groan from Ben. 

She comes back, “Just do it already!” 

Ben’s voice is louder though, yelling so I can hear him over the howling wind, “Come back to me! I need you! Please! I don’t know what you’re hallucination is, but whatever it’s not true! I love you Mint!” He’s crying now. I start crying too I want to go to him, but she won’t let me. She’s almost holding me in place, making it so I can’t go where I want to go. “Ben...” I whisper horsley, but I don’t think he hears me. I half turn towards Ben giving him a sign that I want to give into him, but that voice keeps coming into my head, louder, clearer. I know she’s not real! I know that it’s all in my head. I notice that she is fading and the voice is becoming quieter. I start to turn towards Ben more, then, her voice comes in louder than ever, almost crippling me, “Don’t go with him!! He can’t help you! I can, just grab my hand.” 

I can feel my knees weaken, I’m about to collapse under my weight. I have to make the decision now or I will collapse where I am. I shut her out just long enough to run into Ben’s arms and that’s when my legs give out. I fall into Ben’s outstretched arms and he wraps me into a tight hug. Her screams become quieter and quieter then disappears all together. After I’m stabilized, Ben, Zack and I start walking back down the pier. Then Ben pauses and turns towards me, “Mint… we’ve been through alot together… and through all of it we stayed a couple. You are my rock, you are my constant in an ever changing world. I wouldn’t have been able to handle losing you tonight and I don’t ever want to lose you or have the possibility of losing you… ever again...” He gets on one knee and I shriek with joy as he pulls out a ring, “Will you marry me?” 

I nod not able to find my voice as I bend down to kiss him. He stands up and puts the ring on my finger and I find my voice again, “Of course Ben! You know, I love you and I couldn’t deal with losing you either.”

He lifts my face to his, having our lips meet. I melt into him and I feel him melt into me. As we pull apart, we hear Zach mutter, “about time” and we look over at him, “What?” He says innocently. I walk off the pier with the two boys, our arms wrapped around each other, Ben on one side and Zach on my other side.

A few months later

I’m so excited! Ben and I are finally tying the knot today! I have a new doctor and my depression is under control. Though, I wonder if it’s just the new medication or the people in my life as well. I hope the people in my life have a part of me getting better. Zack helps me get my veil on and hands me my bouquet. I take his arm. He’s walking me down the aisle because my father hasn’t been in my life much and my mother couldn’t make it because of something she “needed” to do that was more important than her own daughter getting married. I think about the past week without Ben, our friends forced us to do a long running tradition in our family–friend group. I miss him. I can’t wait to finally marry him! The groomsmen and the bridesmaids with the maid of honor and best man line up, then It’s me and Zack. The music starts and my heart skips a beat. Each pair goes through the door and down the aisle. The maid of honor and best man walk through the doors. Zack and I step forward. He looks at me, “You look beautiful.”

I smile at him, “Thanks. You don’t too shabby yourself.” 

He smiles back at me putting his hand on mine. The music starts, queuing me and Zack to walk through the doors. We start walking down the aisle.


End file.
